


【光公】巧克力

by Kogitsunya



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogitsunya/pseuds/Kogitsunya
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	【光公】巧克力

水晶公正在真心实意的后悔自己为什么要在光的房间里做巧克力了。

其实他原本只是想着光在悬挂公馆的房间里各种设施一应俱全，而他今天要做的东西又不适合被其他人发现，光本人也一早就说过今天有事要外出，按理来说这里是最适合偷偷摸摸做巧克力的地方的，前提是……

前提是没有像现在这样被小仙子们发现的情况下。

“你就是水晶公对吧？为什么你会在菲奥的小树苗的房间里？”

“妖灵王的小树苗去哪了？难得今天是恋人节，我们偷偷溜过来想找他玩呢！”

“哎呀，这个是巧克力吗？我也好想尝尝啊！”

水晶公急忙抢回装满融化了的巧克力的碗藏到身后，“这个不行！这是给……总之现在光不在这里啦，你们想找他玩的话就去别的地方找找吧。”

仙子们相视一笑，俨然一副计上心头的样子，水晶公顿时如临大敌，就连耳朵都塌下来了。

完了完了，我怕是被盯上了。

“喂，既然菲奥的小树苗不在，不如你来陪我们玩吧？”

“等一下？！至少让我先……”

“做完巧克力”这几个字还没说出口，仙子们已经叽叽喳喳的笑着围了上来，挥一挥手就能让做巧克力用的餐具在空中飞舞起来，水晶公只能抱紧装着巧克力的碗来回躲避着以免巧克力被抢走。

我就不该躲在这里做巧克力！

水晶公哭笑不得的蹲下躲开了飞过来的魔石精形状的模具，又闪开了扑过来抢碗的小仙子，一路后退着躲到了门边。

“不要闹了！等一下光都要回来了！”

水晶公刚说完这句话就发现小仙子们都看向自己不动了，有的甚至捂住了嘴，然后“噗”的一声集体消失不见，那些飞在半空中的东西也随之纷纷落地，水晶公松了口气，刚一转身就看到了一脸困惑的光，顿时吓得后退几步，还差点把手上的巧克力掉到地上。

“你你你怎么回来了？！”

“我……不能回来吗？”光歪着脑袋疑惑的看了看水晶公，又绕过他走到屋里捡起了地上的巧克力模具，水晶公只能局促的站在原地，塌下来的耳朵暴露了他的不安。

“在给大家做巧克力？我来帮你吧！”

光对着水晶公笑了笑，但那副爽朗的笑容却让他有些失落，光还在挨个捡起掉在地上的工具，水晶公握紧了手中的碗，在挣扎片刻后有点垂头丧气地说道，“不是的！这个是……这个只是打算给你一个人做的，大家的份昨天已经交给邮差莫古力了。”

水晶公的声音越说越小，脑袋也越垂越低，他不好意抬头看光的反应，又或许是因为巧克力终究没有做成功，现在想送的人就在眼前，而手上却只有一碗不成型的巧克力。

高大的阴影笼罩下来，光的脚也停在了水晶公的视野里，一只手指伸过来在碗里的巧克力里面蘸了一下，光咂摸咂摸味道后忽然问道，“你有没有尝尝味道？”

味道？水晶公愣了一下，立刻有些疑惑的抬起了头，却被光一下子擒住下巴，带着不容抗拒的气势用亲吻堵住嘴。唇舌交缠间水晶公尝到了巧克力的味道，他确信自己并没有放多少糖，但这味道却似乎甜得腻人，所以才会让他觉得有些头昏脑涨，甚至就连手里的碗什么时候被光拿走了都不知道。

“你该先尽快学会怎么在接吻的时候换气。”

光的“善意”提醒让水晶公再次涨红了脸，可正当他要辩驳些什么的时候，光却拿着巧克力重新走到了灶台边，点燃炉灶将已经开始有些凝固的巧克力放进了热水中。

“你这是……？”

“帮你做巧克力呀！”光看了一眼开始逐渐融化的巧克力后回头对水晶公招了招手，“不是说要送给我嘛，我很期待。”

水晶公的耳朵一下子竖起来，立刻一路小跑赶到灶台前手忙脚乱的将那些模具重新都准备好。尽管低着头，他也能感觉到光正盯着自己，灼热的视线甚至让他产生了一种正在被加热融化的不是巧克力而是自己，但始作俑者却丝毫没有收敛的迹象，反倒是得寸进尺的站到了水晶公的身后，并亲昵的从后面搂住了他的腰。

要专心，我要专心。

水晶公在心里努力默念着这句话，试图忽视那个正在用脑袋在自己的颈后蹭来蹭去的人，但光的行为越来越过分，趁着水晶公暂时不好挣扎的时候得寸进尺地把手伸进了水晶公的长袍里。

“等……等一下！”水晶公一把按住了那只已经摸到胸口的手，调整了一下呼吸后硬着头皮打商量，“……可不可以不要现在？”

光煞有介事的思考了一会儿，在水晶公那略带请求的目光中点了点头，水晶公松了口气，但光却凑到他耳边轻声笑道，“那现在不可以的意思就是等一下可以？”

水晶公僵硬了片刻后红着脸点点头，光也就真的把手拿了出来，老老实实的放在水晶公的腰上不再捣乱，水晶公咽了咽口水重新开始搅拌巧克力，一时间屋子里只能听见餐具碰撞的声响。

不知道为什么，水晶公慢慢放松下来了，碎发隐藏了他脸上淡淡的笑容。也许是因为此刻光就在身后，腰上那双强而有力的臂膀和背后那若有若无的呼吸都证明了此刻的温存不是幻影。这是两人重逢后度过的第一个恋人节，不管将来如何，至少这片刻的安宁都能让水晶公觉得这百年的努力都没有白费。

“古·拉哈，你猜我在想什么？”

光的突然发问让水晶公愣了一下，他疑惑的摇摇头，光只是笑了笑伸出一只手揉了揉他头顶的软发。

“我在想能救下你真是太好了。”

水晶公愣在原地，就连手上的制作都停下来了，而后身体突然开始微微颤抖，把光吓了一跳，急忙想要探头查看时，水晶公忽然用力蹭了蹭眼睛后继续开始制作，但脸上的笑容却比刚才更甚。

“……真巧，我刚刚也是这么想的。”

这下轮到光愣住了，以至于在半晌过后忽然把头埋在了水晶公的颈窝里，就连声音听起来都变得有些发闷。

“这种时候这么回答也太犯规了吧……”

“是吗？”

光点了点头，水晶公忍不住笑了起来，却没想到光忽然报复性地在他颈侧亲了一下，脸上那才刚有点消退的热度便一下子重新涌了上来，光却不等水晶公阻止就又在附近落下数个吻，就连已经老实下来的手都再次伸进了衣服里。

“等、等一下，不是说好了现在不可以嘛！”

水晶公急忙放下餐具试图阻止光继续向下摸，却被光在耳朵上不轻不重的咬了一口煞有介事地说道，“犯规的人就要受到惩罚。”

“但……但是巧克力……”

光忽然停下来了，水晶公刚想松一口气就被光转了过来，他看到光那一副意味深长的表情，脑海中顿时警铃大作。

“巧克力是要送给我的对吧？”

水晶公硬着头皮点点头。

“那要怎么吃也可以由我决定对吧？”

光的问题问得水晶公有些摸不着头脑，但下一秒光就不容分说地解开了长袍的系带，水晶公手忙脚乱的想要阻止，却被光一只脚跨上前用膝盖强行让他岔开了双腿。

光是怎么做到能比自己抢先一步把衣服解开的这一点，水晶公已经来不及琢磨了，但他不能理解为什么明明里面的衣服都被脱了，那条围裙却还能好好的系在身上。身上空无一物只留下一件围裙，这样的感觉说不出的奇怪，尤其是因为刚刚的一通挣扎过后围裙已经有些歪歪斜斜的了，而光的眼神愈发炽热，水晶公不得不挪开视线不敢和他对视。

一只手伸进装了融化的黄油的碗里用手指搅了搅，水晶公不明白光为什么要这么做，可当那只手伸进围裙里甚至蹭进臀缝间的时候，他立即就明白过来了，光的手指借着黄油的润滑能轻而易举地就能挤进深处，有些粗糙的指腹蹭过敏感的内壁时，水晶公只能紧紧抓着光的衣襟急促的喘息起来。

“放松点。”

光的声音听起来无限温柔，水晶公点点头，深呼吸一口气刚想试着放下绷紧的力道，身体里的那根手指立刻在敏感点上碾过，突然传来的快感迫使水晶公惊叫出声，他有些懊恼的瞪了光一眼，刚要说出口的话却被手指接下来的操干彻底打断。

软穴逐渐变得汁水横流，而光更加得寸进尺的舔弄着水晶公的耳朵，甚至还故意用舌尖舔进窄小的耳道里发出啧啧的水声，双重的刺激严重干扰了水晶公的思考，就连细细的呻吟声都逐渐恢复成了古·拉哈提亚的声音。

扩张的手指不知道什么时候多添了一根，两个手指微微撑开后穴时水晶公就会爽到身体颤抖，一边小声啜泣着说“不要”，一边却又缩紧后穴，让手指连拔出来都有点困难。光的眼神愈发深沉，单手解开腰带放出肿胀的肉刃，隔着围裙顶在水晶公的腿缝间，透过那一层薄薄的布料也能感受到腿根柔嫩的触感。

“我可以吗？”

水晶公点点头，泛红的眼尾和塌下来的耳朵看起来十分惹人怜爱。在得到许可后，光在水晶公的额头上轻轻亲了一下才将他翻了个身，让他能够支撑在灶台上，而后握紧了水晶公的腰侧沉腰慢慢顶进去，扩张的感觉让水晶公忍不住叫出声，却又立刻捂紧了嘴巴。

尽管不是第一次做了，水晶公还是会忍不住害羞，但本能终究是占了上风，快感逼得他渐渐放开顾虑叫出声，挺翘的性器隔着围裙顶在灶台的边缘可怜的颤抖着，顶端在围裙的布料上晕开了一小片水痕。

软穴里的嫩肉紧紧的裹着肉棒的感觉让光忍不住发出一声满足的喟叹，他忽然把盛有巧克力的碗拿起来，用手在融化的巧克力里面蘸了一下。不算很烫，但还有些热度，他看了一眼水晶公那光洁的后背，便拿起碗将微热的巧克力在水晶公的背上滴了一些。

“……什么东西？！”

水晶公惊的急忙想要回头查看，光放下碗安抚性的亲了亲他的软发，“巧克力而已，别担心。”

水晶公愣了一下，还没来得及反应时一个湿热的触感蹭到了背上，在刚刚被巧克力烫到的地方轻轻划过，柔嫩的皮肤上出现了一些被烫出来的红痕，原本就敏感的身体也变得更加敏感，肉刃却在软穴缩紧时忽然用力操进深处，水晶公这才意识到光是在舔那些滴下来的巧克力。

“嗯，巧克力果然很甜。”

光意犹未尽的舔舔嘴角，水晶公的脸上却满是红晕。虽然说他答应了光由他绝对怎么吃巧克力，但是……但是如果要用这种方法吃完巧克力的话，他不仅要没脸见人也要没体力见人了。

然而光并不这么想，也不知道是不是故意的，他把水晶公翻了个身抱上了灶台，却又不脱下那个松松垮垮的围裙，不顾水晶公忍不住想要逃走的意图一把拉住他的脚踝，把人给拽回来的同时将肉棒重新一下子顶到底。

水晶公浑身颤抖着高潮了，围裙上的水痕晕开了更大的面积，光勾了勾嘴角，趁着水晶公还沉浸在高潮之中的时候再次拿起了巧克力的碗，拨开挡住胸口的围裙露出了粉嫩挺立的乳头，将融化的巧克力一滴一滴的浇在上面。

“别这样……太奇怪了……”

然而光并不理会，反而还抓住了水晶公的两个手腕将他的双手固定在头顶。

“古·拉哈，看着我。”

光说着低头以极其缓慢的速度舔过被巧克力包裹起来的乳头，甚至还意犹未尽的微微用力吮吸，用牙齿轻轻叼起拉扯着。而与这样温柔的舔咬完全不同的是，下半身的操干却格外凶狠用力，而且每一下都会操到敏感点上，如此激烈的双重快感几乎一下子就让水晶公哭喊起来，但无论他如何挣扎，蹬着双腿都无法挣脱开光的桎梏，过量的快感所引发的一连串的高潮让他已经本能的哭叫起来。

“不要了……呜……停下来！要变得奇怪了……”

带着哭腔的呻吟事实上不仅不能阻止光的恶劣行径，反倒是更能激发兽欲，但水晶公已经无暇顾及，那副塌着耳朵抽噎的模样实在是有些可怜，光舔干净了他胸口的巧克力时一抬头就看到这么一个惨兮兮的表情，一时之间有些心软的松开了水晶公的手腕温柔地将他抱进怀里。

“抱歉……欺负过头了。”

水晶公吸了吸鼻子，双手紧紧环抱住了光的背摇摇头，毛茸茸的头顶蹭了蹭对方的颈窝，不老实的尾巴也偷偷缠上光的大腿，让光忍不住叹了口气，捧起水晶公的脸颊吻去他眼尾的泪花，轻轻咬着他的耳廓低声说道，“抱紧我。”

那只水晶化的手的触感不同于另一只手的柔软，却用着相同的力道在光的背上留下一道道浅浅的红痕，交合的股间一片湿泞，随着操干发出清晰的水声，混合着水晶公的呻吟听起来令人觉得格外血脉喷张。经历过了几次高潮后的软穴已经敏感到只要稍微动一动就会再次颤抖着绞紧，赤红的双眼在过多的快感刺激之下已经有些失焦，却依旧专注的望着光的脸庞，来不及下咽的涎水顺着嘴角溢出来。

光做着最后的冲刺，力道越发没了限制，持续的高潮已经让水晶公有些吃不消了，发软的腿脚全靠光来支撑。但在光即将射精的时候水晶公不知道哪来的力气用腿缠上了光的腰，让光不得不尽数射进深处，直到结束才放下了腿，不断大口喘着粗气靠在灶台上。

巧克力肯定是做不成了，刚刚光把巧克力倒出去了大半，剩下的那些已经开始有了凝固的继续。水晶公用胳膊挡住眼睛大口的喘着粗气，以至于光什么时候离开灶台了片刻又回来了都不知道。

只不过当他在光的呼唤中放下胳膊睁开眼睛时，光的手上拿着一盒精心包装过的巧克力递到了他的面前。

“这是……给我的？！”

“当然了。”光笑着把盒子递的更近了些，看着水晶公露出了一副喜出望外的表情。“这一份可跟我送给大家的都不一样。”

光说着说着也有些脸颊泛红移开视线，他偷偷瞥了一眼已经把接过盒子抱在怀里的水晶公，看着他那心满意足的表情松了口气。

“……谢谢。”

水晶公的声音听起来有些因为激动而颤抖，当他抬起头看向光的时候正撞上那双温柔的蓝眼睛在盯着他看，一个轻飘飘的亲吻落在水晶公的嘴唇上，浅尝辄止，但饱含爱意。

“这是作为你送给我的巧克力的回礼。”光说着在水晶公的耳边轻轻笑了笑，视线的余光扫到水晶公脸上的红晕时继续说道，“所以，可以让我再多品尝一些你的巧克力吗？”

水晶公点了点头，羞赧的表情惹人怜爱。光从他怀里抽走了那盒巧克力，下一个深吻甜腻而绵长。


End file.
